We've Got to Get Out of This Place
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Sam Winchester has faced numerous monsters, demons, and spooks, but the town of Stars Hollow is too much for him to handle. Crossover with Gilmore Girls.


**We've Got to Get Out of This Place**  
by Tracy

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Set in mid season 6 for Gilmore Girls- though no real spoilers if you have a clue how this season has been going. Season 1 of Supernatural, no major plot spoilers.

Summary: Sam Winchester has faced numerous monsters, demons, and spooks, but the town of Stars Hollow is too much for him to handle.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine.

* * *

* * *

"I really don't like this town." Sam sighed, zipping his duffel bag shut. "Let's just go."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You can put up with all kinds of creeps and ghouls without batting an eye, but a teensy tiny town in the middle of Connecticut gives you the wiggins?"

"Shut up." Sam glared at his brother. "Didn't you think the desk guy looked at me funny? And did you even look through the pamphlets on this town? It's insane!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Festivals! They hold celebrations in the town square, like all the time. An autumn festival. A founders festival. The Festival of Living Art! This place is a madhouse!" Sam fumed. "Don't you get it? Why are you so calm?"

Dean jangled the car keys in his hand. "Sammy, we're just stopping through. We've got bigger things to do, cases to solve, Dad to find. I'm not about to get my panties in a wad because the concierge was creepy and French. So what if the town holds a festival every damn day of the year? I'm not planning on moving here. I just want to get caffeine in my system, and we can leave the town of Stars Hollow forever, okay bro?"

"How about we drive on to Hartford? They have coffee there, you know."

Dean shook his head and patted his brother on the shoulder. "There is no monster on Earth that is scarier than me going all the way to Hartford without coffee. That's like, thirty minutes. I could die. Or worse." "Or worse?"

"You don't want to know."

"Fine." Sam sighed. "We'll go and get coffee and then get the hell out of Stepford, okay?"

"We should have just drove."

Dean shook his head. "The lady at the inn said that we'd be crazy not to get some downtown at a place called Luke's. You didn't argue back at the Dragonfly."

"The chef looked at me funny."

"I'm looking at you funny. Honestly, did you touch any Silver Kryptonite lately?"

"What?"

"Never mind. We're almost there."

"Oooh, a gazebo."

"Good to see you putting that college education to work." Dean snarked. As they walked past the gazebo, he saw their destination. "See, that's Luke's. Home of the best coffee in town according to Lorelai."

"Lorelai?"

"The owner of the inn, or one of 'em anyway- the chef that looked at you and the French guy own parts of it too."

"How in the hell did you find these things out?"

"I'm a people person."

Sam snorted. "You? Since when?" He paused for a second before glaring his brother. "You hit on her, didn't you?"

"She's engaged, Sammy." Dean shrugged. "Plus, she has a daughter who's twenty-one. And I have no desire whatsoever to emulate Ashton Kutcher and have stepchildren that I could feasibly date."

"Really? She doesn't look that old."

"Had her when she was sixteen."

"You frighten me, Dean."

He shrugged. "A guy's gotta have a hobby." He climbed the steps up to Luke's Diner, and turned around when he noticed Sam wasn't following.

"It's a hardware store."

"What? It's a diner, Sam."

"The sign says that this is a hardware store."

"Yeah, well, the sight of people inside eating pancakes and drinking coffee tell me that this is a diner. And I'm going in to eat. You can stay out here, or you can come in with me, I don't care."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Sam said, following his brother into the restaurant.

"Do they seat us?" Sam whispered to his brother as they stood just inside the door.

"Generally, you seat yourself little bro." Dean saw a table over by the window and nodded at Sam to follow.

A few moments after they sat down, a man clad a flannel shirt, jeans, and a backwards baseball cap came over to their table. "So, what I can I get for you?"

"Coffee." Dean sighed. "And plenty of it. Just bring the pot and a straw."

The man in the baseball cap snorted. "You sound just like my fiancé."

"You're Luke?"

Luke raised his eyebrow and looked at Dean.

"We stayed at the Dragonfly last night, and Lorelai recommended we come here."

"Oh. Yeah. Sounds like her." He turned to Sam. "So what can I….what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, getting breakfast?"

"Does your ex-wife know that you're back in town? Or Rory? Rory's finally getting her life back on track, and the last thing she needs is you breezing into her life and confusing the hell out of her once more."

Sam gulped. "I….um…..I'll stay away from Rory."

Luke muttered something and stalked away.

"I'm not going to get to order, am I?" Sam sighed.

"Well, maybe if you would have stayed the hell away from Rory, you'd get to eat."

"I don't know anybody named Rory!"

"Oh don't be silly darling." A woman a bit heavy in girth, with an enchanting smile said, coming over to the Winchester's table. "After all you've been through, I understand your desire to shall we say, re-design the past. Ditching that pretty Lindsay for your first love? And when she ditched you for Mr. Moneybags, taking up with that girl from the Sizzler out by the highway. Glad you finally came to your senses and decided to come back home, Dean."

"Dean? I'm not Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "He is!" Sam cried gesturing to his brother.

"Silly boy! You can't pull things over on me, you know that. I'm just happy that for once, I'll have scooped East Side Tilly!"

"Not really." A tall lanky brunette said, striding into the diner and pulling up a chair at the Winchester's table. "I just came from Doose's. Babette was babbling about Tilly seeing Dean and his new partner walking through town."

"Dammit Kirk!" She muttered. Then she turned her attention back towards the Winchester brothers. "So…is it true…that he…and you…"

Sam shook his head back and forth vigorously. "What is wrong with you people? He's my brother."

"You have a little sister. Not a brother…and certainly not one so…fetching." The woman said, batting her eyes at Dean. "Honestly, Dean Forrester, it's like you're a completely different person!"

"Maybe it's because I am a completely different person!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. "My name is Sam Winchester, not Dean Freaking Forrester, or whoever in the hell he is! Last night was the first time I stepped foot in this crazy ass town, and that's just because my stinking lazy brother was too tired to drive on to Hartford! I don't know any of you people, so quit acting like you know me!" Sam stood up and stalked out of the diner, slamming behind him.

"Boy does he have issues." Kirk mused.

"You have no idea." Dean muttered.

"What a disturbed young man." The woman said, turning to Dean. "I'm Miss Patty." She extended a hand, and Dean shook it.

"Charmed." He said with a smile. "I'm Jason." He lied with a smile.


End file.
